


Tongues, Colors, and Petals

by Danesincry



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Character Death, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Flowers, Hanahaki Disease, Hatred, Idiots in Love, Love/Hate, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Petunias, Sad Ending, Self-Hatred, Slow Death, Symbolism, Trials, Unrequited Love, coughing up blood and flowers, hinata is gay for nagito, lengthy descriptions, love returned after death, nagito doesn't feel the same, one fic broken into many parts, throwing up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 06:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11891859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danesincry/pseuds/Danesincry
Summary: The meaning of petunias can be contradictory, leading to some confusion – but remember the meaning of any flower depends on the circumstances and the relationship between the giver and the recipient. Petunia flower meaning is also affected by the color of the flowers. Some commonly accepted meanings for petunia flowers include:AngerResentmentBeing with you is soothing--The Hanahaki Disease is an illness born from one-sided love, where the patient throws up and coughs of flower petals when they suffer from one-sided love. The infection can be removed through surgery, but the feelings disappear along with the petals.--Hinata Hajime was only 17 when it started.The petals came first, until the flowers and dirt wouldn't stop coming.He was in love with Komaeda Nagito.And Hinata Hajime was going to die when he was 18 years old.





	Tongues, Colors, and Petals

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mash of different version of the Hanahaki Disease.
> 
> Basically, the disease usually takes five years to happen, but in this one, it depends on how much the person loves the other, and if they accept it. If they do not accept it, the flowers kill them quicker. They cough up the flowers and dirt quicker, and they turn black quicker. The flowers turn black to show the person is about to die. 
> 
> Also, when it gets removed, they usually rebuild memories as a buffer to help them not relapse and grow more flowers. Only a few have ever survived having their memories in tact, so it became customary. But if they have too much exposure to the person they once loved, they will relapse and remember. Usually the shock will kill them. The love will come back and it just kills them from the sudden shock, stress, and emotions.
> 
> And originally, this was just one long ongoing chapter one shot I was creating, so on here it will be in parts, most likely in the breaks. 
> 
> By the way, the first part goes directly into the second and so on. You'll tell whenever it skips time. It's just for my sake and writing style.

Hinata didn't know what was happening at first. 

The petals had just fell from his mouth quietly into his cereal one morning. It was white, and looked like a Petunia petal. 

Only Sonia and Nanami sat with him, due to It being early, staring at Hinata as he picked the petal up.

“Hinata-Kun…” Nanami whispered.

“I'm so sorry…” Sonia looked shocked.

“It's Komaeda-Kun, isn't it?” Nanami guessed, and it hit Hinata like a train. 

He loved Nagito Komaeda.

“What are you going to do, Hinata?” Sonia tilted her head.

“I'm… going to hide it. Let it kill me. No one will be blamed, and Tsumiki might kill me of she removes it. I can't let that happen.” Hinata answered truthfully. 

And he did it.

And he did it well.

Blood dripped on Hinata's hands, from his mouth, as he stood in front of his mirror. Blood stained Petunias laid in his sink, some dead and old, burning the sour reality into his brain.

It all started with petals, then small flower buds and discomfort. Then it moved to blooming flowers, then multiple flowers at once. It took months, almost a year. It was months since the last death.

When Hajime Hinata was 18 years old, he was going to die.


End file.
